1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video conference systems, and more particularly to a video switching system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A video conference is a set of interactive telecommunication technologies which allows for people located in two or more locations to interact via two-way video and audio transmissions simultaneously. It has also been called “visual collaboration” and is a type of groupware. Video images of the video conference often need to be switched.
It becomes a big challenge to how to switch the video images of the video conference neither slowly nor excessively frequently.